Viewers watching a television (TV) interact with the TV through TV commands, which may be wired or wireless commands. TV commands are typically communicated to the TV through a sequence of button press events on a remote control device that provides a signal for the television and/or a set top box associated with the TV. Examples of TV commands include changing a channel, adjusting volume, muting the television, turning on captioning, recording a program, etc.